The Rise of the Dragon King ( Revised Version )
by UltimateBeast
Summary: Dragons and Demons have been locked in a state of war for centuries and have maintained a state of peace. But the seventh Dragon King, Vrael, made a mistake when he and the newest Demon Queen Arlette had a son, Eragon, which started another war. Now Eragon is given to the King Evandar, to keep Eragon safe. Follow the heir of the Dragon Throne as he becomes the mighty Dragon King!
1. Chapter 1

_What have I done_ the Dragon King thinks as he walks among the dead. Here he is approaching the edge of a cliff thinking of why this war had to happen.

_All this death, all this destruction, all because of me and what __I thought was right. _As he sits down, his legs dangling off the side of the cliff, he begins to review all that has happened.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

As the Dragon King sits on his soothing chair in his private study, he thinks of ways he can end a possible war with the destructive demons and the Demon King.

It was common knowledge that dragons and demons were the worst of enemies. It all started when demons first came from Demon Land, which was a secluded land that was very far-off north. The king of the demons at that time was the cruel King Vicar Arnaut. He thought that everything that the demons found was theirs because they thought they were the most powerful race and that none could dare to compare to them, so when the demons arrived at Alagaesia centuries ago, they had thought that Alagaesia would be easy to take over, but obviously they underestimated the power of the mighty dragons.

And thus started the war that lasted decades. Not one side winning over the other, a game of tug of war to say. Until the 4th Dragon King, King Yeoman made a treaty with the demons saying that the demons get the northernmost top of Alagaesia near Lake Rona and the dragons get the rest. Of course, the demons rejected the treaty at first, but over time they realized they were not going to win the war so they accepted and have hated dragons and all of Alagaesia ever since.

After the demons, the elves came and then the rest of the populations of Alagaesia.

But recently the demons have become restless and started breaking the treaty and attacking small villages. But then they attacked the major elven city Nadindel and the elves became resentful towards the demons and started going to attack but before they could, the newest Dragon King, King Vrael, went for negotiations before any bloodshed.

But when he was alone in his room, the Demon Queen, Queen Arlette, was very manipulative and seductive and manipulated Vrael into the bed which would cause a war.

* * *

_That's what caused this. _Vrael thought _That stupid witch... It is time Umaroth _(**A.N. apologies if I spelled that incorrectly)**

_I know Vrael, I know _Umaroth said sadly.

It was time to hand over Vrael's son over to the elves and their king, King Evandar, had said that he would take little Eragon in and nurture him until he is of age to take the mantle of the Dragon King and seal away the demons forever.

Vrael walks back into the ruined city of Vroengard and into the courtyard where he went into little Eragon's room.

" Eragon," He said gruffly " Its time to go "

" Where are we going, Father," Eragon said disciplined. Vrael was not a good father to his son and only accepted him into his household because of him being the last living heir to the Dragon Throne. But Eragon learned to live happily by himself.

" I do not need to explain myself to you, bastard " Vrael said in his usual aggrieved voice.

" Yes Father, " Eragon said with no emotion.

Both Eragon and Vrael walk out of the castle and into the courtyard and got on Umaroth. As they got on Vrael started to second guess himself.

_Is this the right thing to do? Should I be doing this? _All these questions started to fill his mind as Umaroth started flying out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ Are we sure about this Umaroth? What if Evandar doesn't accept Eragon?, what if the demons managed to hunt him down at Ellesmera and hunt him down? _Vrael said to Umaroth troubled.

All these questions began assaulting Vrael's mind and unfortunately Umaroth's mind as well. Vrael has been doing this for the past two hours they have been in the sky and Umaroth couldn't take it anymore and so he snapped at his rider in a rage.

_VRAEL! _Umaroth said outraged. _Stop with these questions you are going to drive me to the edge of insanity!_

Umaroth had said this to Vrael so infuriated that little Eragon had turned his head towards Umaroth's colossal head in fear, wondering what had his father had done to make Umaroth so bitter.

_I am deeply sorry that I have irritated you, please forgive me. _Vrael said sincerely so he can calm the great dragon down.

But sadly for Vrael, Umaroth was not done with his tirade yet.

_Since when did you care so much for your little son. All you have ever done for him is be inconsiderate towards him and you have never loved in any way, shape, or form. So why do you care so much for him right when we are about to hand Eragon over to the elves for his safety. _

But Vrael couldn't answer him for all he had said was true. He never did love Eragon in a fatherly way or in any way at all. All he had ever done for him is give him food, water, and shelter. But he realized that just because Eragon is a demon does not mean that he who he is on the inside. On the inside, he was a quiet little boy with a little shyness.

But now that Vrael had perceived this piece of information, he couldn't help but let tears fall down his cheek because for all this time he was looking for his source of happiness, it was in front of him this entire time.

_Finally, you understand your mistakes Vrael, _Umaroth said to his rider with tenderness.

" Father, why are you crying, " Little Eragon said with a shred of concern. He had learned if his father didn't care for him then he should not care for his father, but his compassionate heart would always feel the need to ask.

" There is no reason, my son, just my eyes are sweating that is all" Vrael said with a chuckle wiping his " sweaty eyes ".

" Let me show you something," He said picking up Eragon and resting him on his shoulders.

Eragon's first feeling was a concern for himself but when he felt that his father wasn't trying to harm him he relaxed.

" Eragon, do you see how the ocean bends at the horizon," Vrael said to his son, pointed at the horizon.

" Yes Father, " Eragon said amazed at his sudden the realization.

" Well, then that means that the Earth is round, " said Vrael.

" The Earth is round, " Eragon said. (** _A.N., they said that at the same time, just to help any confused people out there.)_**

Eragon and Vrael both looked at each other and laughed while Umaroth did his stony grumbles so loud that both Eragon and Vrael both felt making them laugh even harder.

_Ahhh so this is what being a father means _Vrael chuckled _I guess I should have done this a long time ago._

_Ahh yes, you should have Vrael but you can't so you should treasure these moments while you have them. _Umaroth said making more stony grumbles that resemble laughter making Eragon feel that and so he laughed even harder.

* * *

***_Evandar's POV*_**

Evandar stood up from the famous Knotted Throne as did his council, and started off his throne towards the wooden door that marks the entrance to the throne room. Evandar opened the door and was surprised to see a massive mass of white flying towards him just above the trees of Du Weldenvarden.

"Umaroth! " He said in awe.

Evandar looked around at his council and was even more surprised to seem them look at Umaroth, elves don't display their emotions as the other races do rather they are more subtle and cunning.

Evandar raised his left hand, signalling that his advisors should stay put and not follow him, and walked royally towards the figures of his good friend, Vrael.

But then he saw Vrael help a little boy down.

_Vrael brought his bastard? _The King of the Elves thought as he approached Vrael and Umaroth.

King Evandar looked at Vrael and then at Eragon.

The first question he had is " What is he doing here".

"Can we talk in private Evandar," Vrael said moving his eyes to Eragon, signalling he wants to talk about him.

" Of course, " Evandar says leading towards the Meona Tree.

And so they walked and along the way Vrael told everything about his plan to stop the demons and how Eragon needs to stay with him and everything else.

" And so that is the plan." Vrael finished as they both approached the Meona Tree.

" You're just going to negotiate with the demons," Evandar said keenly

" That's the plan Evandar," Vrael said calmly.

"Hmmm" Evandar hummed.

" So can you do it "

" Do what "

" Take care of Eragon until I finish what needs to be done ".

" Of course Vrael, you should know how the elves feel about children especially elven children," Evandar said with confidence, " I just don't know how Islazandi and Arya will deal with it, " Evandar said with worry.

" I'm sure everything will be fine Evandar and besides what's the worst that could happen, " Vrael said with warmth.

" But what if you die " Evandar whispered with unease.

" There's nothing to worry about Evandar " Vrael with much confidence, almost like he was trying to convince himself Evandar noted.

" Then I believe that this is good then, " Evandar said.

Vrael smiled at Evandar then walked back to where Eragon and Umaroth are.

* * *

End of Chapter 2 and now unto the Author's note.

And that is the end of this, in my opinion, great chapter and so tune in next month or even in the next two weeks for chapter three cause I have no idea what the heck is going on.

So Eragon has yet to meet with his new elven family and Vrael and Umaroth have negotiations to handle with the demons.

Also, I would appeciate if you would review, it really helps know what to improve upon and things like that.

So toodles : )

**Also if you're wondering what the demons look like just imagine people like Maleficent. Not just females but also males.**


	3. AN

So my question for you guys is do you want Arya and Eragon to fall in love or do you want me to make an OC and her and Eragon will fall in love. Review and lemme know.

Also, chapter 3 is going along great and I think you guys are definitely going to enjoy it very much.

Okay toodles.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_*Eragon's POV *_**

_ Who is this elf? _Was the first question that passed through my mind when I saw an elf walk out of what I assume is a castle, like the one in Vroengard, except it was more like nature with all the vines and trees surrounding it and behind the elf was a group of people who look important.

As he went closer towards my father, Umaroth, and me he raised his hand and all the people behind them stopped. So I can assume that he has some form of authority and political power.

He was dressed much like Father in a way that he was a leader and inspires. But unlike Father, he looked much more vibrant and radiant, he seemed more compassionate and merciful, unlike Father in many ways.

When he approached Father, he funnily looked at me. Almost like asking a question. What the question is I wonder.

He talked to Father for some time and I could only catch a few words and phrases. But I am certain that I heard my name in there a couple of times.

Then they started to walk off towards a huge tree towards my right side. I started to follow them but a pearl-like colored tail closed my path towards Father and the mysterious elf.

_You are to stay here little Eragon_ Umaroth said shifting me back with his tail.

_Who is that elf Umaroth _I said maybe a little too aggressively?

_That is King Evandar, the king of elves Eragon, and it would do you well not speak to him the way you spoke to me _Umaroth said calmingly.

_I apologize Umaroth, but why did he look at me in a ghostly way_

_He is just astonished you are here._

_Did he not know we were coming to his city Umaroth _Eragon said doubtingly.

_No Eragon, your father did not inform the King of our arrival in advance-_

_Why? _Eragon obstructed _And why does Father want to discuss to King Evandar, do you think they're speaking about me, why would want to talk about me, do you know why Umaroth, also -_

_QUIET _Umaroth bellowed in annoyance _How do you have so many questions, how can you able to spout such foolishness all at once how..._

Umaroth continued his rant. I sighed, I don't understand what misunderstanding I did, I was just inquisitive. Maybe I do have a habit of just spouting all the questions I have all at once. I started to look around at my surroundings, making sure I understand everything that is happening. As I look towards the tremendous tree towards my right I can see the silhouetted figures of Father and King Evandar.

* * *

**_*Vrael's POV *_**

Vrael turned his head towards his friend Evandar, as they were walking back. Evandar had just concluded his long list of deductions of why Vrael should not permit negotiations with the demons and Vrael had used his time in the discussion explaining why he has to proceed to the demons concerning negotiations.

" Vrael, I just don't understand why you need to do this, just let the war happen and we can wipe the demons out once and for all! "

"Evandar, after all this time we have had with the demons, why do you still want war with the demons " Vrael replied.

" Because they are vicious savages, Vrael listen to me there is no peace with them they all deserve death in the vilest pit in hell! " Evandar said bitterly.

" Evandar, maybe some do deserve death but not all do, " Vrael said pointing at his son, Eragon, gazing at Umaroth.

" Maybe you're right Vrael, " Evandar said in defeat.

" Maybe I am or maybe I am not, " Vrael said " But either way, the only way to find out is to go to the Demonland. "

After that, they arrived at where Umaroth and Eragon were staying. As Vrael and Evandar arrived, Vrael was barraged with interrogations from his son's seemingly infinite curiosity.

_Is this what he was doing to you Umaroth _Vrael said

_You have no idea Vrael, this little boy can annoy even the most patient dragons. _Umaroth said.

Vrael chuckled, but then realized it was time. Time for Eragon to remain with the elves until Vrael comes back and if he didn't then Eragon would be raised as the son of Evandar and no one would know.

_It is time Umaroth, time to leave _Vrael said with sorrow. _Evandar, please leave us._

Evandar nodded towards Vrael and Umaroth and went towards the throne, commanding that his counsel leaves with him as well.

" Eragon, as you know there is a war occurring with the demons now. " Vrael explained, " So I need to leave to talk with them about important matters about this conflict. "

" What, I-I do not understand Father, you are leaving? " Eragon said with great sorrow.

" Just listen Eragon, I need to leave or else the demons will come and invade, taking over all this land and its people. " Vrael said, choosing his words very carefully. " You are merely tarrying here with the elves for your safety. "

" So you are abandoning me! " Eragon shouted " You are leaving me alone, just like always. "

" No Eragon, I'm- "

" You know what Father, I had thought you had changed, I thought maybe you did l love me, but I was wrong. " Eragon said looking directly into his father's eyes. He then turns and starts running off into the lush forest.

" Eragon! " Vrael yelled " Come back! "

Vrael started to go after him but Umaroth interjected in his path saying

_Let him think Vrael, he needs some time with his thoughts._

* * *

**_*Eragon's POV *_**

Eragon headed off into the forest, not caring for his idiotic father calling his name and yelling for him to come back. Eragon justed wanted to be loved in this cruel world, to have his father acknowledge for not what he was, but for **_who _**he was.

_Why, why does he have to be this way _Eragon thought in his mind _why does he have to abandon me, just like everyone else. _

Eragon kept on sprinted through the trees and bushes, not caring for where he went, just wanting to be away from _him._

Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead before falling away into the verdant grass.

Eragon's thoughts continued to be dark, each one being more tragic than the previous.

_What is the point in all this, life is just meaningless, there's no for me, there's no one who loves or even cares about me. _Eragon thought

Eragon ran through the branches, some of them cutting his cheeks and his arms. All the while thinking of the dark thoughts.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to rest.

And so he sat on a boulder overlooking a small stream, coursing through the vibrant life of the forest.

His eyes began to shut as he slept on the boulder, as uncomfortable it may have been but, Eragon was too tired to do anything.

* * *

Eragon's eyes began to open as a bright light temporarily blinded him and made him cover his eyes but a pearl-white hand stopped his hand.

" Don't move, " A very stern voice said. Eragon could tell it was feminine but, he could not recognize it.

He tried to get up, but the same hand pushed him back down.

" I said don't move, " the same feminine voice said.

" Who-who are you? " Eragon managed to at least spit out those words.

" My name is Arya Dröttningu, and you however you are, is very idiotic,"

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Hello my bestest friends. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to review so I know how you felt about this chapter. Also, be sure to tell any ideas you might want me to include in this story.

Well, anyways toodle dee doo.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" My name is Arya Drottningu, and you whoever you are is idiotic." The voice said.

_Drottningu__, where have I heard that name before _Eragon thought.

Eragon continued thinking while the girl was continued blathering on about how he was so crazy for sprinting for so long.

_Ughh, you have to be kidding me_ Eragon remembered that this girl in front of him is the princess and heir apparent to the elven throne. It was one of the lessons his father made him learn.

" I have to go, Arya, " Eragon said hoping to get out of having a conversation with the princess. Eragon started to get up, but then Arya stood up with him and blocked his path.

" Nope, you are going nowhere until you tell me why you were running for so fast and for so long. " Arya said looking at Eragon straight in the eye.

" It is a personal reason," He said, trying to walk around Arya, but was stopped by her hand on his chest then pushing him back away.

" That is not true, you just scared of what I'll think of it, aren't you," Arya said taunting him.

" Move aside princess, I have no time for you, " Eragon replied taunting Arya back.

" Or what, " Arya said her eyes keening in on Eragon.

" Look over there! " Eragon yelled pointing at a random tree. Arya looked at the tree Eragon was pointing to and Eragon used that moment to run.

Eragon ran, zooming past Arya and the trees. Even though he was tired he used the last of his strength to climb a particularly towering tree.

" Where did you go" Eragon heard Arya yell.

Eragon fought with himself to keep his giggles in and not out loud but he failed and ended up laughing.

Arya turned around and looked at Eragon in victory but then turned into fear and concern. Eragon wondered why her emotions changed so fast but didn't have time for as the branch Eragon had been sitting on had broken and he was falling.

Luckily, Arya had a fast reaction time and using her Elvin agility, Arya had jumped up and caught Eragon and landed on her knees skidding down the grass.

Arya set Eragon down on the luscious grass while Eragon was being very unhappy about this whole debacle.

" Now," Arya said with a smug look on her face, " Tell me everything "

Eragon looked around for a means for an escape and found nothing. Eragon knew that there was nothing to do except tell her the truth and so he did. Doing so with every single detail in mind.

" My name is Eragon. I am the bastard son of King Vrael, King of the Dragons, and I am the Dragon Prince." Eragon said.

Needless to say, Arya was stunned.

* * *

**_*Arya's POV*_**

Arya was in shock. Not only did Eragon tell her his story but also his thoughts during the whole process. Like how he felt abandoned when his father told that he would be leaving and how he felt joy for the first time in a long time on the flight here. And Arya learned that this boy is no ordinary boy. He is the true legendary Dragon Prince. She had been taught the history of the dragons by her private tutors and how Eragon is a bastard and all that but she never expected him to be looking like this.

She thought the Eragon would looking like royalty wearing expensive tunics and such. Not looking like some common boy she might find in human cities.

But when she was told that Eragon here was the Dragon Prince, it all made sense. Why she hadn't seen him before and such.

Arya had made up her mind.

" We have to go back to your father Eragon. " Arya said with determination. She knew Eragon would oppose this.

" What, why," Eragon said in confusion.

" It will explain itself when we get there," Arya getting up and walking towards her home, otherwise known as the palace.

" I will not go to that man no longer. " Eragon exclaimed, pouting while doing so.

" Fine, I will bring you to him. " So Arya walked to Eragon's back and grabbed the end of his shirt and started pulling him to the palace.

" HEY, Stop that, stop, what are you doing, hey what- " Eragon started to yell to Arya.

* * *

Arya pulled Eragon to his father, through the trees and bushes and towards the white pearl dragon she saw near the palace. As she strode closer to Umaroth she noticed King Vrael sitting with his back to his dragon's scaly back.

* * *

Its been over two hours since Eragon had run away from him. Vrael had been feeling so worried about his only son.

_Vrael look over there_ Umaroth said to his mind. Vrael looked to where Umaroth was pointing to and saw two kids. One was walking, looking very determined, and the other one being dragged by the first one.

_What, man kids are weird aren't they. _ Vrael said to Umaroth

_Vrael, sometimes I can't stand you, that's Eragon and Evandar's daughter, Arya._ Umaroth said exasperated.

_ Huh... wait what_ Vrael said getting up and running towards Eragon.

"What is happening here," Vrael said as he went up to Arya and Eragon.

Arya knowing what to do explained the entire situation to Vrael.

" And that's how we got here." Pointing a finger at Eragon who would not look at his father.

"Well that's quite the story isn't Umaroth "

_It is indeed Vrael_

" Well I just came to drop this idiot off, my father is expecting back at sundown," Arya said skipping off towards the throne entrance.

" She seems nice, doesn't she Eragon," Vrael said nudging Eragon with his elbow.

Eragon looked at his father calmingly but inside he was cringing as if he tastest a lemon. He remembered tasting his first one as a small child and how it tasted so bitter. But then he snapped back to reality as his father was finishing his long rant about the Demon Queen.

" Well anyways I will have to drop you off at the palace and then I will be off." Vrael reminded him.

For some reason, Eragon didn't feel so abandoned when Vrael said he was leaving this time maybe because of the girl Arya, Vrael noticed.

" We have to meet with the queen of the elves too, as well get you ready for your life here, " Vrael explained to Eragon who seemed to not listen to whatever Vrael said.

"Let us get going, " Vrael started walking towards the throne entrance with Eragon walking with him.

Eragon and Vrael arrived at the entrance. Vrael opened the door, even though only royalty could open it.

Vrael opened the door for Eragon walked through the door and walked in after him, Umaroth coming inside with them also. In the throne room, he could see Evandar on the Knotted Throne, Arya sitting on his lap and a woman at his side that Vrael identified as Queen Islanzadi, looking at Eragon and Vrael with what Vrael noticed as anger.

_Why would Islanzadi be mad at us Umaroth_

_She will have her reasons Vrael be patient_

_Fine_ Vrael said to Umaroth ending the mental link, leaving that little sliver of connection that always remained.

So Vrael and Eragon approached the throne and stopped a couple of feet away, not bowing down or kneeling.

" You must kneel before the king! " Islanzadi blurted out.

" Calm down, they are friends of the crown," Evandar said to his wife looking at her.

" Yes mother, but beware of the boy, he is mischievous, " Arya said looking down on Eragon from her father's lap.

Eragon looked confused as Arya finished that.

_What did you do to her Eragon _Vrael said in Eragon's head

_I did absolutely nothing, Father, okay because this girl is being crazy _

Vrael just sighed and let Evandar do the talking.

But as Evandar was about to continue talking but then the doors blasted open with the elven council rampaging through** (Now I know what you are thinking, but isn't the elves so impassive, but this is an important event okay guys, so they deserve to put their emotions out, thank you very much,)**

All the elves yelling and shouting " Your majesty, your majesty," also " Why is this demon child here" and some of them greeting Vrael as well.

" SILENCE!" Evandar shouted from his throne.

The elves became silent with their king's command.

" The reason the boy is here is no one's business but my own and King Vrael," Evandar said to the elves.

One elf walked out from the assembly saying " The demon boy should go to choose his side if he is going to be staying with us." The elf said pointing at Eragon while doing so.

" Do not include the boy in your politics Lord Fiolr, he will not understand," Evandar said to Lord Fiolr.

Lord Fiolr scowled before stepping back into the crowd.

" The boy will stay with me," Evandar said " Do not try to persuade to do anything else, now leave,"

There were protests against this but with the look, Evandar was giving them.

The elves shuffled into the exit and left leaving alone the original people there.

" Well I should get going, it is indeed a long flight there," Vrael exclaimed

Evandar and his family said their goodbyes, and Vrael looked at Eragon and gave him a hug and Eragon hugged back with his mind and soul.

Then Vrael left for the meeting he had, leaving behind Eragon with the elves, who he did not trust one bit.

* * *

**_A.N._**

**_Hello again, my faithful readers are the end of another chapter this is by far the longest chapter i have ever written/typed. Now just to summarize, Eragon met with Arya and they went to meet with Evandar and islanzadi and Islanzadi doesn't like him which I will explain in later chapters and the Vrael leaves._**

**_In the next chapter, we will get to see Eragon and how he has accustomed to life there with the elves._**

**_Now, side-note I am looking for a beta reader, so if you wanna be my beta reader please PM me and I will let you know._**

**_Anyways, be sure to review and follow_**

**_toodles :)_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_*Eragon's POV*_**

_One year later. _

Eragon suddenly woke up from his nightmare. His body was sweaty and his hands were clammy.  
His nightmare was about his father. It has been nigh a year since he has left and has not come back.

_Might as well take a walk _Eragon thought. So Eragon pulled back the covers and stepped out of his bed and put on a shirt. He had learned not to wear a shirt or else he would be sweaty for the rest of the night.

Eragon opened the door and started down the hall to the stairs. All the while Eragon was thinking of all that is happened here with the elves, as he did every time he had a nightmare and woken up and taken a walk. So he does this about every night.

_Tomorrow is my thirteenth birthday _Eragon realized _I wonder what I shall do. _

Eragon walked down the stairs, his hand on the railing, wondering what he should do on his birthday.

_Maybe Arya would know _Eragon thought, then his thoughts traveled to that uncanny girl.  
Eragon remembered their first moments together, how he had felt.

Eragon opened the palace doors and left the palace, now in the courtyard, turing to his right toward the royal gardens.

When Eragon had first starting living with the elves, he had fell in love with the royal gardens. How all the flowers looked, how they smelled and felt, he loved all of it. Whenever Eragon had his nightmares or needed a place to feel like he was home, he would come to the gardens. And of course, Arya would be there with him.

When Eragon had finished his first meeting with the royal family, Eragon had been led to his room by Arya, who would not stop talking about anything.

"That girl is annoying" Eragon whispered under his breath.

" That girl is what ? " Arya had said behind him. Eragon shivered in fright in front of Arya.

_Curse elven hearing _Eragon thought. He had always been forgetful of the elves's abilities, and how unlike they are from men.

" Why aren't you asleep Arya " Eragon said, turning around to face Arya in the eyes.

" I could ask the same to you " Arya said walking past Eragon into the beautiful gardens. " So what are we doing for your birthday "

Arya is about to turn 13 as well, but Eragon was born about three months before Arya was.

" I don't have anything planned, I think I may just learn from Oromis and Glaedr," Eragon said. Oromis and Glaedr were a rider and dragon who living in the elven capital and were delighted when Eragon was living there.

" Ugh, but you do that all the time Eragon, maybe you should do something different, " Arya said.

" Oromis and Glaedr have wisdom, and can teach all that I need to know Arya,"

" Fine, have it your way," Arya said, putting her hands on her hips.

" Girls, so emotional," Eragon whispered.

" I can hear you stupid," Arya yelled at Eragon. " Did you know that Father had invited nobles from all over Du Weldenvarden for your birthday Eragon, " She added, in a more casual voice.

" I'm just gonna go back to my room and sleep, like you should be doing, Arya," Eragon said walking back to the palace.

Unfortunately, Arya came with him and talked the entire way to his room.

When they arrived at Eragon's room, Arya said " Goodnight Eragon and Happy Birthday," And left, where she went Eragon did not know.

So Eragon took off his shirt and unfurled the multitude of blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The next day Eragon woke up to banging and screaming.

" GET UP ERAGON, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY," He heard. He recognized the voice as Arya's.

_That girl _Eragon thought angrily. _Of all the times to wake me up._

Arya had gotten a pillow and started hitting Eragon on the head with the pillow scream" GET UP "

" Stop, stop, stop, Arya what are you doing hey- stop- what-, ooh when I get my hands-, okay, okay I'm getting up," Eragon exclaimed at last.

There were feathers everywhere and Arya on top of Eragon with a exploded pillow.

" Happy Birthday Eragon, you were born today at exactly noon," Arya said pulling Eragon up by the arm.

" How did you even get in,"

" Father gave me the unlocking spell,"

" You will die," Eragon said with a deathly look in his eyes.

" Oh no, umm, it was a surprise Eragon nothing else,"

Eragon got up, shirtless, and started to chase Arya. Arya opened the door and started sprinting down the hall with Eragon right on her tail.

" Eragon it was a surprise, it was a mistake," Arya said trying to calm Eragon down.

" Your death is imminent Arya,"

Two maid came walking across the hall, and while Arya made it before the maids crossed the hall, Eragon didn't, and so he jumped and the wall and ran on it on top of the maids.

Landing on the ground in a roll, he chased Arya all the way down the stairs into the courtyard and into the city. They passed multiple tree houses and ran all the way in a small creek in the thick luscious forest.

Arya stopped at the edge of the creek and so had Eragon a couple of feet away.

" Okay Eragon I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Arya said hoping to get Eragon to calm down.

" I will forgive you Arya," Eragon said with a sigh, " But you will have to obey me for the rest of my birthday,"

" Deal," Arya had said deal so fast that she had not considered what would be done to her.

" Okay now haul me on your shoulders and walk me back," Eragon said.

" What, I am not doing that," Arya exclaimed with a chuckle at the end.

" You said you would obey my every command," Eragon said raising his eyebrows.

Arya inhaled deeply, seeming to be deep in thought, when really she was panicking.

In the end Arya kneeled down and let Eragon on her shoulders.

With that Arya had hauled Eragon all the way back to the palace.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

**_*Arya's POV*_**

Arya had woken up to banging on her head and screaming.

" GET UP ARYA, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY," She recognized that voice.

_Ooh, Eragon you are so dead_ Arya thought.

* * *

**And that is the end of another chapter. This was a little funny chapter I thought I'd do, it's still apart of the story, just not of the plot. We get back to the real plot in the next chapter. Also sorry for how short this chapter was, It was difficult finding time for this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me anything you would like to see in this series or PM, either or works.**  
**Also I am looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested in that plz PM as well,**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of The Rise of the Dragon King

**_*Eragon's POV*_**

A few months ago was Eragon's birthday in which strange events took place. After Eragon's murderous chase after Arya, they both got back to the palace where King Evandar had a peculiar surprise for Eragon.

* * *

Eragon's Birthday Flashback

It was a beautiful night in Ellesmera. The stars in the sky were out and shining in all their glory, the trees swayed to the song of the wind and Eragon had several elven ladies in front of him babbling along.  
To be honest, Eragon really did not care for woman, their figure he means. All the girls he had met in Vroengard ignored him because of his heritage but then as they grew up, tried to get his attention. He never gave it to them. He liked to think of himself of a lone wolf. Away from the pack and shying away from other people.

But, now in Ellesmera, Eragon thinks now is the time for a new start. He is now thirteen, a teen.

So now during his thirteenth birthday, he thinks that he should talk to people, broaden his horizons. Like what Arya says all the time. And so he did. He did indeed.

A group of girls are in front of him, babbling about who knows what.

" Growing of age, a magical journey," Eragon tried to say with ease. He ended up looking up like a fool, especially when he ended up spilling his drink he was trying to drink.

The group of girls started to look uneasy, some even having red faces. One of the girls started off, saying something about getting something to eat, and soon Eragon was left alone.

_Why do I even try _Eragon though, drinking some of his punch. He didn't spill his drink this time.

He looks to his side, to find Arya walking up to him.

" What has happened Eragon, I find you here, all alone, I wonder why," Arya says smugly.

Before Eragon can say a word to her, possibly strangle her, Evandar raises his voice saying " My friends, today is the day of birth of our beloved prince of the dragons, Eragon, " Evandar raises his cup, a little of his drink spilling over, " Come here my child, allow me to give a gift,"

And so Eragon walks up to Evandar, trying to ignore looks from all the elves looking at him. When Eragon arrived at Evandar's place, the King had a chest within his hands, Eragon guesses, with a cloth over it.

" As the next King of the dragons, His Majesty must have one, " Evandar said, taking away the cloth and revealing **( you guessed it ) **, a chest.

Evandar continues " The great dragon Kings of the past have all had dragons, your father, King Vrael, had a dragon, Umaroth," Evandar said " And now is the time for you, Eragon, to walk the great path of the Kings " Evandar opened the chest, revealing a dragon egg. A sea-deep blue dragon egg.

Eragon was to say the least, astonished.

" Touch the egg, Eragon, touch the egg, " Evadar said to Eragon.

Even though Eragon was surprised, he still reached out his hand and rested his palm on the blue egg. Everybody sucked in their breath in anticipation. Even Eragon and Evandar.

Nothing happened. Everybody released their breath, talking about how Eragon didn't even deserve the egg and how he shouldn't be the next king.

" I'm sorry, Eragon, I didn't mean for this to happen, I-" Evandar was cut off by the sounds of cracking noises. Everybody looks over to the egg.

The egg has cracks in it. Something inside is pushing the egg upward and downward and side to side until at last it breaks. A sapphire dragon peeks her head out. Squawking, the dragon stumbles out of the egg and out of the chest onto the floor, trying to use her wings to slow her impact.

Everybody was at a loss of words, including Evandar and Eragon.

The dragon purrs and skips to Eragon, when she gets there she puts her head out towards Eragon.

" Touch the head, Eragon," Oromis said, walking up to Eragon, Glaedr was behind Oromis looking on at the events taking place.

The dragon continues to purr and while Eragon slowly reached his hand out. He was reaching and reaching, the dragon even moved her head closer to Eragon's palm.

...

Eragon screamed in pain. He felt a searing burn go up his right arm and felt it across his entire body. Eragon was shaking with holding his right arm with his left.

" What the hell, is this, " He said, looking at the spiral on his right hand.

" Eragon, are you okay, " Arya said running up to him. She put her hand on his back and continued looking concerned.

" Oromis, the hell is this," Eragon said, ignoring Arya.

" That my boy, is the gedwey ignasia, and you are now a dragon rider, " Oromis said, chuckling in between words. His dragon, Glaedr roared a mighty roar. Eragon's dragon tried to roar too, but ended up with a squawk.

* * *

**Days after the birthday party**

Eragon lied in his bed, with his dragon curled up right next to him.

_I should have a name for her or him, what is its gender _Eragon thought. He would have to ask Oromis tomorrow.

_Life is good, now at least_ Eragon said in his mind.

_Eragon, come to the palace now, _Evandar said to Eragon's mind.

_ What why_ Eragon said

_Come now, it is important_

So Eragon got out of bed, got ready, and ran to the palace with his dragon on his shoulders.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hello hello my friends, it has indeed been a long time indeed. Sorry for the long wait, school has started and I have been swamped. Anyway, please review to let me know how I did, and any ideas you would like me to implement and any mistakes I might have made. **

**Also I am still looking for a beta reader, so please pm me about that if you are interested.**

**And I have a question for you guys, what do you think is so important, that Evandar would want Eragon to come to the palace? Leave your answers. ( hint: it starts with a d)**


	8. AN 2

**hello friends, its me ultimate beast(again) and I was just wondering about getting a beta reader because I think my work has a lot more room for improvement, so do you guys think I need improvement.**

**Also answer the question on the bottom of the last chapter, I'm curious what you guys think it is.**

**Anyway tooooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddddddddddlllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss.**


	9. AN 4

guys hey, yeah i'm still here

sorry about the long wait

I just had a lot of personal stuff to get through so I thank u for your consideration and patience

I am not abandoning this fanfic just will be back soo like 3 weeks

again sorry


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eragon ran as fast as he could. His dragon, which he had not named yet, was latched on his shoulders. Eragon ran by bushes, trees, and many other obstacles in his path. Evandar had demanded his presence in the palace.**( A.N. Eragon doesn't live in the palace, he lives in a treehouse, not Vrael's treehouse but something like that except smaller.)**

_Why would he need me, especially in the middle of the night_ Eragon thought, jumping over a particularly large boulder in the meanwhile.

Eragon slid under a large tree root, which was above the ground for some reason, his dragon jumped over and landed back on Eragon's shoulder.

At last, Eragon arrived at his destination. Well, the entrance to his destination.

Eragon looked up at the massive doors that guard the elven palace.

The doors were cracked in many places as well as covered by vines and moss.

_Can't royalty only open this door. _Eragon thought.

_Might as well _Eragon thought, approaching the mighty doors and pushed with all his might.  
Eragon groaned and moaned and still couldn't open the doors.

" Move," A voice behind Eragon said. Not to his surprise, he saw Arya behind him.

" What are you doing here?" Eragon asked Arya.

" I could ask the same to you,"

" Can you push the door for me, since you're here," Eragon said, moving past the doors.

" Well since you asked sooo nicely," Arya slid to the elven doors, knocked on them, and Eragon watched how they unfurled.

Eragon gave a fake smile to Arya and started running to the palace, barely hearing Arya yell out " Be careful, ". Even though Eragon didn't answer, his dragon answered for him, with a squawk.

Eragon ran to the throne room, which like the doors guarding the palace area, were huge, but unlike the doors, they were not covered in moss and vines and cracks.

Eragon paid too much attention to the details of the palace, that he crashed into the entrance doors, flunging them open, leaving Eragon sliding on his belly, with his dragon just standing on top, much like a sailor would do with their ship.

Eragon stopped, as his head hit the steps to the throne very hard. Eragon got up, with his dragon climbing to his shoulder.

" This is the new king, " A unknown male voice said.

Eragon looked over to the side of the throne, seeing a man with a dragon rider's sword at his belt. Behind a dark blue dragon opened its yellow bright eyes and looked down upon Eragon

Eragon getting up, with his dragon crawling up to his shoulder.

" Who the hell are you? "

* * *

**_Years Ago_**

Vrael walked down to his counseling chambers. He walked down the hall in his mighty castle on the island of Vroengard. With him, to Vrael's left was his advisor, the legendary Brom.

" Your majesty, you know what this meeting is about, I hope, " Brom said, while looking through some documents in his hands.  
" This meeting is very important okay, "

" Huh what, w-what did you say, " Vrael said, snapping out of his daydream. Vrael usually has millions of those daydreams everyday.

" What the hell Vrael, you're supposed to be good at these things, " Brom looked angrily from his papers onto Vrael's nervous eyes. Vrael knew of Brom's anger, it was the worst time ever.

Brom continued complaining, turning from things at the castle onto silly things, such as the ladies. Well, while walking, they both came across some court ladies.  
Brom, immediately, stopped complaining and started blushing as they girls came upon them. Vrael looked at Brom then to the ladies, rolling his eyes.

The ladies started fanning their fans, giggling and whispering to each other. Brom raised his hand to his shoulder-level and waved slowly.

_Damn hypocrite_ Vrael thought, then grabbed Brom's back of his shirt and stomped down the hallway, with poor old Brom being dragged all the way to the counseling chambers. At the end of the hallway, Vrael pulled Brom up so that he can stand, there stood two great doors. Engraved on the doors where detailed illustrations of dragons and dragon riders. Every time Vrael comes upon the doors, he still feels amazed by these grand doors.

Brom snapped his fingers in front of Vrael's eyes, as to bring him back to reality from his dreams. " Still with us your majesty, " Brom said sarcastically, chuckling as he went to open the doors. " Lousy perverted, old ass, " Vrael muttered under his breath. When Vrael walked by Brom, who was bowing sarcastically again, he resisted to punch Brom's face.

Vrael sat down at the head of the table, since he was king, and Brom took his place standing on the right side of Vrael. At the table sat multiple dragon rider officials, and lords from Alagaesia as well. _I hate these meetings, they're always so petty _Vrael thought.  
_Well, it is always fun to see these humans bicker _Umaroth said to Vrael, using their connection.  
_And where were you all this time my dragon friend  
__I was out socializing with my fellow dragons  
__No you weren't, you went out to talk to some of your "lady friends"  
__No I didn't  
__Don't lie Umaroth, you know you a bad liar  
__Don't make me burst in your little meeting and burn you to a crisp, oh and by the way shouldn't you be starting your meeting now_

The lords and officials were looking at Vrael, weirdly, with their eyebrows raised staring directly Vrael, while Brom to the right of Vrael was sweating profusely.

" Uhh sorry for the delay, I was uhh having a conversation with Umaroth," Vrael said, with apologetic tone and eyes. " Soo lets start the meeting," He said.

There was a huge boom, heard outside of the counseling chambers, and outside of the castle itself. Followed by war cries, which were certainly heard by every being on Vroengard.

The doors slammed open with a soldier coming in yelling:

" My king the demons have invaded Vroengard, and are marching onto Doru Araeba!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Heyy guysss, I know it has been a while since I have updated, and just for the record I am not abandoning this fanfic, I was just taking a long time planning out the rest of the story, and let me tell you, it is full of action and romance and everything I would want in a fanfiction.**

**Soo I'm not leaving this story, quite the contrary. As always, I am still looking for a beta reader, soo if you do want to be a beta reader just message me or email me, my email is aaron123iseragon **

**Alsoo this long time frame to update will happen again, because I do have a lot of School work and shit like that.**

**Well this is the end of the chapter's author's note. Be sure to review and follow the story to see more, and again I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter.**

**BYEEEEE**


	11. AN 5

Heyy, just a little update for the next chapter in the story.

It's gonna be super long, prolly 2,000 and 2,500 or maybe even 3,000 words.

Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites, I appreciate them all.

Also i'm sitll looking for a Beta Reader, so PM me if interested.

Ooh also review, favorite, and follow my story.


	12. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

" Brom, contact the elves, dwarves, and humans of the demon army's arrival, General Pao, have the men ready for the battle, Captain Christopher start evacuating all citizens,"

Vrael put his hands on the wooden table, made by the elves, and stood up form his grand chair located at the end of the grand council chamber and said:

" Men, Get ready for war,"

With that, Vrael walked out of the council chamber, with his cloak flowing freely behind him.

* * *

Vrael walked down, with his top generals and captains, through Vroengard's main road. With fire flying above hitting the city's invisible, and nigh impregnable shield, that was maintained by his top magicians who remained inside the castle.

" I want two hundred men on those walls General Lini, make sure they are armed with bows and arrows, take Captains Arg and Elon with you," Vrael said with much authority to his top general on his left side, on his right was his top advisor Brom.

" It will be done at once my lord," The general walked off with the two captains by his side. The dragon king walked past his riders, whose numbers have well gone into the hundreds, with their swords ready in hand or their sheaths by the rider's side, with their unique dragons clinging on the castle or flying close to the shield, seeing the fire being rained on by the demons. He went into one of his six towers, standing well over 60 feet in height. Walking up the stone stairs, with each step a resounding boom went throughout the tower as well as the entire wall, letting the soldiers know their king was coming. Vroengard wasn't just for riders, it was for everyone.

Vrael got up to the wall and walked down passing nervous soldiers with shaky hands, soldiers who were determined to protect their land, and soldiers who were sitting down and standing up, Vrael passed them all. In the middle of the wall, Vrael met up with General Lini, who he told to get the men on the walls.

" Are the preparations ready General,"

" Yes, my lord I have got the men and the supplies ready for the battle," The general replied. Vrael could tell the general was a little nervous for the battle, but he's never failed Vrael in leading his men before so Vrael could trust him.

" Sir, demons are coming for us, how can you be sure this land will survive, I've read about those people, and they destroy everything in their path,"

" Lini, ever since you have been with us dragon riders, I have asked you to do one thing for me, trust me," Vrael said, with his hands on the nervous general " Trust me, and we shall survive," With teary eyes, the general saluted the king while nodding his head.

In the distance, Vrael could see with his heightened sight, as an elf, fair people, fairer than elves, march towards the city. He saw dark colors on the armor, with dark helmets over their heads, with dark red eyes, that Vrael felt stared into his soul. _Demons _Vrael thought.

_We best give a speech to the riders and men Vrael, _Umaroth said to Vrael.

_What? How am I supposed to do that _

_Vrael you just did it to Lini, now just do what you did to that man to the riders _Umaroth said to Vrael.

Vrael turned around and faced his countless riders, who were nervous, they had all read and been taught about demons before, but only a few of them, mainly the teachers have fought one.

_Speech, speech, speech_ Vrael kept repeating in his head. He has given speeches before yes, but never one like this. Wars were not common at this age.

_Just speak from your heart Vrael, it has never failed you before _Umaroth popped off in his head.

Vrael took a deep breath in and exhaled. Vrael opened his mouth to speak, then suddenly a rider shouted:

" LOOK OUT!,"

Vrael turned around to see a ball of pure fire heading straight for the wall. Umaroth darted towards Vrael from his place on the castle but was too slow.

There was a huge explosion, that destroyed the northern wall and sent Vrael and two hundred men into an unconscious state, and into the air out of the castle walls and falling onto the battlefield. With that flaming ball, the demons could now get into the castle and destroy the riders and men.

* * *

_Get up Vrael, get up. _

Vrael's mind was foggy and he felt dizzy and sick. The king opened his eyes to be found being pulled back into the castle by his men and riders, with his white dragon, Umaroth, protecting their way inside.

Vrael got pulled into a medical building and felt his wounds being healed by his riders. He could hear the riders slapping his face lightly to keep him in a consciousness state. Vrael shook his head a little and got up from the little cot in the building. He thanked the medic for his service for him, grabbed his white sword, Islingr, and its sheath, and marched out of the building.

Outside the medical building, he saw death and destruction **_(Remember Chapter One, it is all coming together now, how Vrael was walking among the dead, hehehehe). _**Vrael saw the castle on fire, fireballs raining from enemy lines. He saw men burning, riders bleeding, buildings collapsing in the city.

_Umaroth, where are you?_

_Vrael, I am coming to you now, are you okay? You took quite much from that blast_

_I'll be fine, just come pick me up, please _

In seconds, Vrael's mighty dragon, Umaroth was there and swept down, like white hail on a cold night and landed, with dust gathering up after his majestic landing.

_Where shall we go Vrael _

_Take me to the front lines_

_But it is suicide to head there_

_My people are fighting for me and their land, I won't let their sacrifice go in vain _

_Yes, I must agree with you on this matter then Vrael_

Umaroth took off with a mighty sweep of his wings and headed for the front lines of the battle, where the rider and their dragons were fighting against the destructive elves.

Passing through this death-stricken battlefield was painful for both Umaroth and Vrael. Their riders and subjects are dying in their name just so the land of the dragons may be saved.

_Is all this pain worth it Umaroth_

_I don't know Vrael, but we'll find it out together _

The white dragon flew for some time, raining fire whenever he could, with Vrael using his magic to kill the demons.

But there was one thing that both Umaroth and Vrael could not ignore. The demons are winning. They saw more demons and the fields than riders and men. This information angered Vrael, how dare these disgusting creatures to come and destroy the peace, that Vrael worked so hard on making. With the anger that Vrael had gotten, he used it to further his determination to destroy the demons, and this scared Umaroth so he reminded Vrael:

_We are peacekeepers of this land Vrael, do not ever forget that_

_Of course Umaroth_

Umaroth landed at the frontlines, where the was most gruesome, with blood and dead bodies everywhere. Vrael ran forward, drawing his rider sword, Islinger, the mighty sword of the first dragon rider, Eragon, and slaying demons left and right, ducking, parrying all the things he was taught and teached by and to Riders.

He threw his sword taking down multiple demons in a row, then did a roundhouse kick unto one, deflected one sword and took the sword from the demon and killed it with the sword, then ran and stabbed one demon and left the sword, the did a jump unto demons, running on top of their heads which took them out back to his rider sword.

He did multiple variations of the many fighting poses and stances and attacks that he had learned and made and perfected. Doing this drew a lot of attention to himself, the leader of the entire demon clan, the Demon King. The dark king was wearing obsidian black armor. Vrael saw the King coming from afar, he was walking, very calmly even though he was in the middle of an epic battle between the dragon riders versus the demons. With the Demon King, Vrael saw above the battle was an obsidian black dragon over the battle, raining fire below.

_Those fireballs that took out the front wall, there wasn't a siege weapon, it was dragon all along_

_What, that is not possible, no dragon would ever side with the demons, never _Umaroth said in disbelief while swooping down to the battle to bite a few demons and burn ablaze demons on the way

_Either the dragon did it willingly or was forced _Vrael said impaling a demon with his white sword

_But what kind of magic could ever do that? _Even though Umaroth was very old and one of the wisest dragons in Alagesia. **( I think I might have spelled that wrong but you get the gist of it) **Many types of magic were unbeknownst to both him and Vrael.

_Dark magic. _Vrael said, breaking one demon's arm over his shoulders while kicking one in the stomach

There was still the urgent matter of the Demon King coming to fight Vrael, knocking down many riders and many men along the way.

When there was none between the two of them now, with all fighting on the sides, they both stood still with their swords in hand. In Vrael's hand, the white sword Islingr, meaning light-bringer. In the other king's handheld a stark white blade, it reminded Vrael of a sun-bleached bone, very much like his dragon in the way of it being frightening. Vrael did not know the name of that blade, but could faintly make out the letters in the ancient language spelling Vrangr, meaning awry.

The Demon King chuckled, " Tell me oh might Vrael, do you why us demons did this gruesome battle against you rider scum,"

" This battle is not necessary, we have made a treaty, what need is this battle for you," Vrael said back, with confusion in his words.  
" Need," The Demon King chuckled even more, whose laughter chilled Vrael to his bones, " Our need for this battle, which will undoubtedly lead to a massive war between us demons and the races of Alagesia. My friend the need for this battle is _revenge_, " The demon said the last with much evil and with such wickedness that Vrael has never heard before.

" Revenge?"

" You people of this land put us, demons in a small part of your great country. The land we have is minuscule, disgusting, full of people and other shit, all because of you," The Demon King, spat on the ground, which Vrael took as a major insult to him and his people, with the Demon grinning with his dark face and his dark black hair, laced with gray, flowing around his head onto his shoulders, with his arms crossed, with the Demons' cloak surrounding his body.

Ohhh how Vrael wanted to punch the demon's face and watch him bleed.

" I'm guessing you want to kill me now," The Demon King said to Vrael, with his head tilted with his hair covering one eye. " Well then come at me," The King unsheathed his stark white sword, out and held it with one hand.

_Vrael you must stop, he is making you do this, do not listen to him, Vrael- _Vrael cut off his connection with the dragon until a small sliver of the connection remained. Vrael unsheathed Islingr and held it with both of his hands. The demon across Vrael, twisted his head, making it crack.

" Let the games begin,"

Both the Demon King and the Dragon King charged at each other, with murderous intent for each other with their blades held above their heads with their dragons fighting high in the sky.

* * *

The fight between both kings had lasted hours. They were equals. It hurt Vrael to admit, that someone like this disgusting creature could ever be equal to his mightiness but it was the truth.

Each time their blades and hit, it made a loud bang, and in some cases a screeching noise.

Both the soldiers of the respective kings have still been fighting, but the numbers of their armies have been dwindling until only hundreds of the soldiers remained. **( Keep in mind, that both armies started with thousands of soldiers). **Beads of sweat were flowing down both king's head, with their form of attack getting sloppy as well. Vrael saw an opening on the Demon King's head and punched the demon as hard as he could. With Vrael's punch, bits and pieces of his armor came off, with Vrael being able to see the demon's head and mouth. His eyes shone a dark frightful red, with his skin being very pale much like his sword. The King of the Demons removed his helmet, which Vrael recognized immediately.

" You've been wondering who I have been this entire time, well I am Galbatorix, former rider,"

_Galbatorix, that explains why he has a dragon_

" But why Galbatorix, why," Vrael let down his guard for a few seconds, in his confusion. Galbatorix took advantage of Vrael's mistake.

The Demon King impaled Vrael with his dark sword.

Blood spurted out as the demon moved his sword deeper in Vrael's body, eventually putting the sword through the Dragon King's entire body.

_VRAEL _Umaroth shouted, with a mighty roar, and flew as fast as his giant body could, but the Demon King's dragon would not let that happen. The obsidian dragon blocked Umaroth and clung to him like slime to an object.

Vrael groaned, with blood flowing from his mouth. Galbatorix leaned into Vrael's ear, and whispered:

" Dead, and with you gone, your riders are dead, and Alagesia is done too," Galbatorix chuckled.

He pushed Vrael off of his sword and Vrael fell on the field. With blood flowing freely out of his large wound.

Vrael whispered " Waíse néiat," in the ancient language. **(You guys should know this spell) **

Galbatorix shouted," What have you done to me, you scum, what have you done to-," The King of Demons fell on his knees, and soon fell on the ground, and so did his black dragon, falling to the ground. The Demon Army saw this and immediately retreated.

With the demons in full retreat, the surviving Army of the Dragons yelled and screamed in joy, and Umaroth was rushing to his Rider's side and landed very quickly and sloppy. He ran up to Vrael.

The dying king said " I am dead my dragon, do not be dead,"

Umaroth pressed his head against Vrael's weak head, and suddenly there was an explosion of light.  
Vrael looked down, and to his surprise, his wound was fully healed and he did not feel weak.

_You never fail to surprise me Umaroth_

_Nevermind me, how could you ever say, you are dead, you scared me to death, foolish man_

_I am sorry my dragon friend, this shall never happen again, I swear on it, _

_Good _Umaroth said in confidence.

Vrael heard footsteps coming and grabbed Islingr and readied himself for another potential fight. But it turns out, it was just Brom equipped with blue armor, and his blue rider sword.

" My lord, are you alright, I saw a giant beam of light here and I came to check it out," Brom said, with concern.

" I am quite alright my old friend, but I will need to head to the demons for negotiations, and I want you to be there with me," Vrael said.

" Vrael, how could you think of negotiating with those foul creatures, they attacked us," Brom said.

_And almost killed you _Umaroth added.

_I would have been fine  
_

_No, you wouldn't Vrael_

"And," Brom said continuing his rant " Destroyed our land,"

" Brom, just trust me on this matter, " Vrael pleaded.

" Fine, but if we die, it is your fault," Brom said, with a light chuckle at the end.

" It always is," Vrael said. The two laughed with each other.

" I'll go get our supplies for the journey," Brom said, leaving Vrael and Umaroth alone.

_We may have won this battle, but I fear that there will be many soon Umaroth_

_I fear the same my dear rider, but there is nothing we can do but fight_

_Whatever you say my dear dragon_

Vrael mounted his dragon and together, they both flew back to the castle

* * *

" And that is the story of that battle, of course after I left with him to go to the demon's land, he stopped by here, and we were supposed to meet at Nadindel but I never saw your father there, and so I came back here to talk to King Evandar about our next move," Brom said, finishing his story.

Both Eragon and his blue dragon on his shoulders stared at Brom in awe.

" What happened to the demons after the battle?" Eragon questioned to Brom. His dragon nodded in agreement.

" Well, we don't know, I believe they went back to their land for that is why I and Vrael were heading there in the first place,"

" Oh"

" I know this is a lot of information to take in, so I recommend that you get some sleep now my king," Brom said turning away from Eragon and talking to Evandar.

Eragon walked away and exited the elven palace to go back to his treehouse. But there was one thing that made Eragon wonder

_Why did Brom call me his king _Eragon wondered

_Because now that your father is nowhere to be found, you were the only heir he had, so now you are the king of the dragons _said an unknown voice.

_ Who said that _ Eragon said in alarm

_I did _Eragon looked around, _not there, foolish man I am on your shoulder _

_You can talk _Eragon said in surprise, looking at his dragon on his shoulders.

_Yes I can, well I suppose now that I can speak with my mind I will be growing quite much now _

_I need to sleep_

_We both do my rider_

Eragon chuckled and his dragon chuckled, but not like a normal chuckle it was like a stony chuckle.

Together, they both went back to their treehouse, for some much-needed sleep.

* * *

**A.N. Author's Note**

**That was a lot. I made this long for one reviewer said to stretch out the story, and I hope I did that.  
This is by far, the longest chapter I have ever made on this story, or in any of my stories.**

**Well, I am still looking for a beta reader, so pls PM if interested, also thank you for your patience, I know it takes a long time for me to update.**

**Well anyway, byeeee**


End file.
